


Evanescence

by AoxKi_for_Life



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, slight AoxKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoxKi_for_Life/pseuds/AoxKi_for_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going fine between the couple, until Aomine made a grieve mistake and Kise's world came crumbling down on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanescence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own KnB or any of the characters. They belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Hey everyone! This is our first fanfic ---- a short and angsty one-shot, so please go easy on us!

_Kise gazed yearningly into Aomine's eyes - those deep cesspools of blue, the passion conveyed through that one single gaze, those limpid pools of… of lust._

_Aomine-cchi stared back at him, a smirk gracing his ganguro features as he raised his over-tanned arm and pushed him onto his back._

_He licked his lips_ _in an emulation of a predatory smile, and bent forward._

" _ **Mine**_ _," he whispered into Kise's ear seductively and tangled his fingers through his hair._

_Kise shivered met Aomine's intense gaze._

" _Say it," Aomine muttered dangerously, "say that you're mInE."_

_Pulling Kise's golden locks tightly, Aomine clenched his jaw._

" _Say it!"_

" _ **I'm - I'm yours**_ _," Kise whispered._

 _There were so many; so, so many unspoken things lacing the undertone of the whisper - the passion, the dedication, the_ _**love** _ _._

_Aomine belonged to him, and him Aomine._

 

* * *

 

 

Something was wrong - Kise could sense something lingering in the air. He broke his skip mid-step and silently stalked up to his and Aomine's shared apartment.

It was too quiet.

If Aomine was home, their humble abode would simple _radiate_ activity. If not the blaring televisions, the hint would lie within the faint aroma of food wafting through the door.

Kise furrowed his eyebrows in blatant confusion.

Silently opening the door, the sight that greeted him shook the very foundations of his world.

"A - Aomine-kun~ Har - harder - "

Kise could not see his face, but -

A tuft of powder blue hair peeked out from the top of the sofa.

There was no doubt that the offender was -

He let his hand go slack, and his bag fell onto the ground with a terrifying thud before the shattering of glass.

The vase he had bought for Aomine had broken, likely shattering into a million tiny shards.

Kise's eyes widened comically, his mind unbelieving.

It was impossible. Aomine-cchi, _his_ Aomine-cchi, cheating on him with Kuroko-cchi?

The two malefactors halted their activities for a moment.

"What… what was that sound?" Kuroko's weary voice rang clearly through the living room.

Aomine clicked his tongue,

"Nothing. The wind probably blew the windows open and broke something. It's nothing. Let's continue."

Was that all he was to Aomine, after all? Nothing but the passing wind? Something to fuck and leave?

"Alright, then. Whatever you say Aomine-kun."

" _Afterall, I've always been yours."_

Aomine hummed, though a small flicker of doubt and guilt graced his eyes. This unfortunately went unseen by Kise.

" _ **Mm, me too."**_

The pain at that statement snapped Kise out of his trance.

"Are you two done?"

Kuroko's head snapped up from where it hidden by the headrest of the sofa.

"K - Kise-kun - it isn't - it isn' what it - "

Kise cast Kuroko a cold glance.

"Save ALL your petty excuses."

Kuroko winced at his frigid tone. Kise felt a small flutter of compassion in his heart, but it was gone in two shakes of a duck's tail.

" **Leave."**

Kuroko got up and quickly shrugged his clothes on, before shuffling towards the door, his eyes downcast.

"You too."

Aomine looked up, his expression hard.

He followed Kuroko. The door slammed shut.

Once Kise was sure no one was in his company, he fell to his knees. A pearl-shaped tear traced its way down his cheek, and fell resolutely to the ground.

In the end, that was how their relationship was after all; their resolution as fragile as a porcelain vase; as a delicate as a single teardrop.

**Author's Note:**

> We've finally decided to just end this fic as it is because we feel like it can be a decent fic by itself.  
> However, future works are promised (maybe) so please stay tuned! :D


End file.
